clone_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Hero Dictionary
This article covers Clone Hero specific terms and anything not covered in the Guitar Hero Dictionary. Disjointed Chords ]]Disjointed chords are extended sustains that start with a chord, where the notes in the chord can have different lengths, as seen to the right. Clone Hero supports these as of v.21.5; they break the chart in any earlier versions. Extended Sustains Extended sustains are notes that require you to hold down a fret while hitting other frets. Full Band A chart that has all instruments charted. Full Difficulty A chart that has all difficulties charted, Easy through Expert. HOPOs Hammer-Ons and Pull-Offs are notes that don't require you to strum, you only need to maintain your combo in order to tap them. No-Fail No-fail enables you to play songs without being able to fail due to missing notes or over-strumming. It is enabled by default in CH, and can be disabled in the Game Modifiers. Note Speed The speed at which the notes come down the highway. 7 is the default, 10 is roughly equivalent to GH3's Hyperspeed 4. Open Notes Open notes are purple lines that require you to strum while not holding down any frets. Open notes with a white outline are pull-offs and work similar to regular HOPOs, where you can hit them without strumming as long as you don't break your combo. Rake Tapping Rake tapping is used for fast trills where Alt Tapping is not fast enough. The basic concept is similar to Rake Strumming, but two fingers on the right hand tap the fret, one after each other, then a finger from the left-hand taps the fret for 3 consecutive taps. Score and Stars Stars are awarded based on how well you play, like a grade of your performance. Each note grants 50 points (plus an extra 50 for each note in a chord) and 25 points per beat that a sustain lasts is added to a base score. Base score is then multiplied by your average multiplier to give stars accordingly. 6 stars require 3.6 average multiplier, while 7 stars require 4.4 average multiplier. 7 stars is roughly equivalent to Rock Band 4's golden stars. Solo sections give points based on your total % of notes hit during the solo section. 100% = 100 points for every note hit, 95-99% = 50 points for every note hit etc. Star Power Star Power (SP) helps the player score more points by doubling the current multiplier. SP is obtained in phrases; each note of the phrase must be hit to obtain. A successful phrase raises the SP Meter by 1/4. If a sustain note is in a phrase, whammying will gradually increase the meter as well. To activate SP, the meter must be at least 1/2 full. A 1/2 filled bar will last for 4 measures of music. Tap Notes Tap notes are transparent notes that don't require you to strum at all. Unlike HOPOs, they can be tapped even if you break your combo. Tilt Tilt is used with compatible guitars where raising the guitar activates star power. Whammy The Whammy, or Whammy Bar, is used to increase the Star Power meter when there are sustained notes in SP phrases.